


What I regret about us

by Miracles_happen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: <-- that tag omg, Adam (Voltron) Deserves Better, Adam (Voltron) Lives, Adam/Shiro (Voltron) Reunion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mild Language, Sad Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), adam wasnt an idiot, but what if, like shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracles_happen/pseuds/Miracles_happen
Summary: Adam actually has common sense and steers AWAY from the blinding laser beam of light headed straight at him. Shiro sees him in a coma.I recently watched last stand pt. 2 and I was mad. so now I'm changing it.





	1. Adam

“They don’t seem to be taking any effect!” Adam heard one of his fellow pilots yell into the intercoms. God, why did he decide to go with them? This was a suicide mission, like something that Takashi would’ve done. Takashi… it had been almost 7 years since he had stupidly decided to go on the Kerberos mission. 7 years since Adam had stupidly broken up with him. The day Takashi had left was the second worst day of Adam’s life. Second, only to the day he had heard that the mission had failed due to “piloting error”. Adam had known that that was wrong. It was literally impossible for Takashi to have made an error after he had tried so hard to go on the mission. He wouldn’t have just messed it up. That wasn’t the Takashi that Adam had known, that Adam had _loved_. The classes were canceled after the mission failure. Adam had spent the entire time in isolation. Alone in the bed he and Takashi had shared, which now felt empty without him. He had cried for days, the guilt of abandoning him welled up inside, the guilt of _failing_ him. So when the Zulu Niner protocol had come up, and it turned out to have Takashi, then Adam had sprinted to get there. But of course, he was not a part of the crew sent to examine the vehicle, so by the time he had gotten there, Takashi was gone. Of course he was gone. It was like the universe didn’t want them to be together. 

But now he was alive. _Confirmed_ to be alive. Adam hadn’t been in the briefing that Sam Holt had given, but had heard from one of the superior officers that Commander Holt had said that Takashi was alive. All these years, hoping that his last words weren’t that he couldn’t handle Takashi, and it had all led to something. He was _alive_. And _coming to Earth_. Adam could see him again. He could apologize, as he had been meaning to for 7 years.

But it had been almost 3 years since he had heard that news, and now the Galra were invading Earth. Admiral Santa had sent out fighter pilots to fight the Galra cruisers that were nearing the base, even though Commander Holt had told her to send out the MFE’s. Adam couldn’t help but think that Takashi would’ve sent out the MFEs. 

And now here Adam was, in a fighter attacking aliens, which weren’t getting affected by the attacks. Adam dodged a laser beam that flew right by his fighter. The beam vaporized his fellow pilot next to him. He was the only one left. There was nothing he could do, he couldn’t harm the Galra at all, he was going to die… 

But what if he didn’t? Adam looked around the ship and saw the ejection lever. He pulled it and was immediately flung out of the fighter. He saw as a laser from the cruiser hit his ship, vaporizing it and shredding some of his parachutes. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit,_ Adam thought as he hurled towards the ground. It was coming closer now, he had probably been hundreds of feet in the air, and without a parachute to slow his fall, there was nothing slowing down his plummet towards the Earth. It was coming closer and closer and closer…

“This is Pilot Adam,” he said hurriedly into the intercom. The ground was close, maybe 500 feet away, “I have ejected myself from my fighter,” 300 feet, “And need a pickup,” 100 feet, “Please pick up my coordia--” Then he hit the ground and everything went dark.


	2. Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro returns to Earth

Shiro watched as Lance’s family hugged him, all of them crying. He saw Pidge run and hug her mom and dad. Hunk, Keith and Shiro were staring out at them. Keith had no family other than Shiro, and Shiro had no family other than… Adam. Adam was here. On Earth. Where Shiro also was now. Shiro knew exactly what he would do, exactly what he would say. The trip back to Earth was long, so Shiro had had plenty of time to think about their reunion. The only things holding him back was the idea of Adam rejecting him or the idea of Adam being dead. He couldn’t be dead. Adam was smarter than that. But with the Galra having invaded Earth… maybe the whole idea of Adam rejecting him was stupid and petty.

“Lieutenant Shirogane,” Commander Iverson said, walking up to shake Shiro’s hand. 

“Commander Iverson,” Shiro said calmly.

“I apologize for… uh, strapping you to a table…”

“I understand,” Shiro replied, “It was protocol. Do you know where Adam…?”

“He was among the first to fight the Galra.” Commander Iverson said, and Shiro deflated. If he was the first to fight the Galra, he was definitely dead. “He ejected before the Galra could hit him,” Shiro lit up. Of course, Adam had ejected out. Cautious, careful Adam. “His parachutes got damaged, and now he’s in a coma.” Shiro tensed up, feeling like it was his fault Adam was in a coma and wanting to protect him as soon as possible. 

“Where?” Shiro asked sternly. Iverson wavered. 

“Medical room H7,” Iverson said, and Shiro took off sprinting. He had to get to Adam, had to see him. It had been _8 years_ since Shiro had left. Since he had seen Adam. He had to see his face, his soft, chestnut hair…

Shiro stopped once he got to the medical hall. He looked for H7, he had to find it fast, had to see Adam. Every moment he waited was agony. He had to find him, had to…

Shiro stood in front of the door labeled “H7”. He was breathing heavily, but Shiro didn’t notice. What was he waiting for? He had been waiting for this for _8 years_. Slowly, he opened the door. 

Adam was laying on the bed, chestnut hair in a beautiful bedhead. Shiro’s heart banged in his chest. A trillion butterflies flew around in his stomach. He had forgotten how just looking at Adam could completely wreck him. Adam wasn’t even _conscious_ and he had Shiro melting. Any question of whether Shiro still liked him was destroyed. Of course, he was still in love with him. He hadn’t changed much in the past 8 years. His chin had a slight stubble, probably because he had been in a coma. Adam looked beautiful.

Shiro spent the next weeks sitting by Adam’s side, only leaving when he had to, for eating and working on the Atlas. Adam was moved to the Atlas as they traversed space and expanded the Voltron Coalition. This was all well and good until he woke up in the middle of a battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!!! <3


End file.
